callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG HBAR
The Steyr AUG HBAR is a variant of an Austrian assault rifle originally designed in the 1970s. The Armee Universal Gewehr ("universal army rifle"), was adopted by Austrian forces in 1977. It has since become the standard small firearm for the Austrian Bundesheer and national police units, as well as both the Irish Army, New Zealand Defense Force and Australian Army, increasing its popularity worldwide. The AUG is considered one of the first successful 'bullpup' weapons, weapons which have the magazine repositioned behind the trigger to create a more compact weapon without sacrificing barrel length, to be adopted. It is featured in Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The AUG HBAR can be found throughout the single-player campaign, and can come with a standard AUG A1 scope that is unavailable in Multiplayer. The scope uses the standard sniper scope graphic when zoomed, although this is inaccurate from the real-life counterpart. In Multiplayer, the weapon is unlocked at Level 32. The AUG HBAR is a very unique weapon given its classification; it is an LMG-class weapon with low recoil and high damage (identical damage as the RPD, at 40 damage/shot at 666 RPM), but carries only 42 rounds in a magazine and reloads only slightly slower than the average Assault Rifle. Due to its blend of LMG and Assault Rifle traits, the weapon is very popular online. The weapon also happens to be the best option for players looking to obtain the "Dictator" Title because of its low magazine capacity for an LMG. Some players equip the AUG HBAR with Stopping Power and Foregrip (also an ACOG or Thermal if using Bling) and because of the moderate rate of fire, long range, and ability to penetrate light cover without FMJ, it can act as a fully-automatic marksman's rifle. Gallery suck me beautiful Image:AUG_HBAR.JPG|AUG HBAR in Single Player. Notice the default scope. Image:AUG.png|AUG HBAR Ironsight Weapon Attachments * Grip (Marksman I) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight(60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Trivia *In the Campaign, the AUG HBAR is actually just a standard AUG A1 assault rifle. In Multiplayer, it is the actual HBAR the game depicts it as with the Bipod-Mounted Barrel and Large Magazine. *The AUG originally has an attached foregrip. In MW2's multiplayer, it must be unlocked. *While MW2 was in development, the AUG used the L86 LSW's pick-up icon. It was later replaced and was given it's own unique one. This can be seen in the E3 Demo. * The AUG and RPD are the only primary weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 to have only one sight, all others have two sights, a rear sight and a front sight. *The charging handle on the left side moves upon firing, which does not happen in real life. *The AUG is the least difficult weapon to get the Dictator challenge with due to it having less than half the magazine capacity of other light machine guns. *Modern Warfare 2 is the first Call of Duty game to feature Austrian weapons: the AUG, TMP, and the G18. *The designation for this rifle is a misnomer since the model is based on HBAR-T variant, with rail for attachments. An AUG becomes a HBAR when A1 variant (with Swarovski 1.5x scope) is equipped with a heavy 24in/621mm long barrel with bipod and an extended 42 round magazine. *The AUG HBAR is said to be the weapon equivalent of the Type 99 as both have a high rate of fire and the fastest LMG reload. *The AUG was #7 on Top Tens on the Military Channel. * The multiplayer and campaign versions of the AUG HBAR are very different. The campaign version has a foregrip, lacks the bipod and carry handle and can have a scope attached while the multiplayer version lacks the foregrip but has a bipod and a carry handle, and may not have a scope attached. The reason for this is because the Campaign variant is actually an AUG A2, the standard AUG version, while the MP version is the correct AUG HBAR. * In campaign the ammo counter on the bottom right corner of the screen will have the ammo of the AUG HBAR lined up like it would be on an assault rifle or submachine gun. * This version is an older version than the modern day version, AUG A3. *Also worth noticing in campaign, when other NPC's pick up this weapon, they do not hold it by the foregrip but instead they hold it like any ordinary rifle, it is odd to watch as the foregrip goes straight through the hands of the NPC's. *The AUG is only used by Russian Arctic troops in singleplayer. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer